


我可以学

by SybelRin



Series: 坤农一发完 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 老师坤和学生农





	我可以学

＊老师坤×学生农  
＊愿涤荡你所有的不开心与不痛快

“今天是周末诶！周末坤坤也要出去嘛？”陈立农小脸皱皱的，被养出的婴儿肥嘟了起了。

“乖，”蔡徐坤对着镜子打领带，从镜子中温柔地看着窝在床上的陈立农，“开考前会，班主任不能缺席。”

蔡徐坤披上了西服外套，在玄关换好鞋却又不放心地走回卧室：“别老玩手机，对眼睛不好。把几门学科课本过一遍，快考试了也不知道上心。”

陈立农一边在十六度的空调屋中裹紧厚被子，一边敲着手机嘟囔：“这不似有坤坤嘛……”

“充电器我没收了。”蔡徐坤拿过柜子上的充电线，扬起手示意，然后在陈立农迷瞪过来之前离开了屋子。

“蔡徐坤你这个烂人！！”

陈立农对着只剩一丝电皮的手机欲哭无泪，打开了省电模式。

思忖片刻，陈立农乖乖放下手机去洗澡，一边在热水中洗刷刷一边愤愤不平。

学校的校舍翻修，住宿生全被赶了出来，不少学生选择了合租。而陈立农同学就比较厉害了，他住进了班主任兼男友蔡徐坤的家里。

蔡徐坤怕他搬大包小包的行李累着，干脆给陈立农把所有日用品全买成了新的，宿舍里的旧物都存在学校统一指定的地方。

洗完澡香喷喷的陈立农擦着湿漉漉的头发，在蔡徐坤硕大无朋的衣柜里——找内裤。他哼着小曲拉开了贴着“农农”标签的抽屉，有些不解：“诶，怎么仄么可爱？仄不似我的风格诶！坤坤为森么要买这种印着兔子的粉红内裤啦！”

接着拉开旁边的抽屉：“仄样才对嘛！这不似有man帅有型的款嘛！”

开完会回来的蔡徐坤，看着床上穿着自己的黑色CK，抱着被子睡得正香的陈立农就很想笑。

挑一个情侣款吧。蔡老师心满意足地在陈同学边上躺下了。

第二天清晨。

“啊啊啊啊啊要死ne！我为森么会睡着啊！”陈立农揪着自己本已乱成鸟窝的黑发，转而把矛头对准了蔡徐坤，“都怪坤坤啦！拿我充电器！害我睡着！数学作业还没写惨了啦……”

蔡徐坤扬扬好看的眉毛，继续给小兔子煎鸡蛋和培根。陈立农以前不爱吃早饭，蔡徐坤就用草莓牛奶哄他，吃了早餐可以发一瓶，不吃早餐就只有热白开。

“坤坤……”陈立农黏黏糊糊地凑过来，小手环住了蔡徐坤的腰，“要不……你就睁一只眼闭一只眼嘛……”

“可以。”蔡徐坤转头啄了一下陈立农的脸，“不记你的名字，只罚你把作业补一遍罚一遍共两遍，再罚跑五圈，放学留下值日。”

“！！”陈立农气的跺脚，拿拳头去捶蔡徐坤，却被蔡徐坤轻松捉住了手。

“或者……换个轻松一点的？”

“嗯哈……你、你骗人啦……唔嗯……哪里轻松……唔……”陈立农上身无力地附在床上，双腿支撑在深棕色的木质地板上，蔡徐坤修长的手指正在他的后穴里出入，发出淫靡的水声。

“陈同学，这可是你自己选的，总比跑圈罚抄值日强吧。”蔡徐坤秉承秉公教学的理念，一本正经地胡说八道。

扩张做的差不多，蔡徐坤从床头柜里摸出两个粉红色的梭型跳蛋来。（陈立农：这老师还做人吗？）

“既然答应你了要轻松一点，就只放两个好不好？”蔡徐坤一手揉捏着陈立农淡粉色的乳珠，一手轻轻揉捏着他白生生的臀瓣。

“不、不好……”陈立农浑身泛着红色，绵软地做着最后的挣扎。

“听老师的话，嗯？”

师生之间背德的快感，萦绕在两个人心间，又因为两人之间纯粹真实、毫不遮掩隐藏的爱，冲淡了那一丝羞耻。

蔡徐坤不再多言，轻轻地推进了跳蛋的一个小头，小穴蠕动翕合着，像是一张迫不及待的小嘴。异物感让陈立农的腿发软，哼哼唧唧地向蔡徐坤索吻。

蔡徐坤毫不吝啬地吻住陈立农红润的唇瓣，用舌扫过陈立农的皓齿、朱舌，适时贴心地分离让陈立农换气，用柔软的指肚擦去小兔子眼角的泪渍。陈立农被吻地云里梦里，注意力也被分散了大半。

蔡徐坤趁机把跳蛋往里推，小穴一点点吞下了梭型最宽的部分，蔡徐坤一松手，剩下小半个跳蛋就顺势被完全吞进去，只剩下一个若有若无的粉红色小尖端。

“唔……就一个啦……求你……坤坤……蔡老师？”陈立农眼尾红红的，眸子敛了粼粼波光，蔡徐坤向来招架不住自家兔子不愿承认是撒娇的撒娇。

亲了亲他柔软的发旋：“都依你。”

而蔡徐坤内心表示，清晨的欲望蠢蠢欲动，倘若再继续下去，怕是把持不住自己的矜持。

一日之计在于晨呵。

“陈立农同学。”陈立农第n+1次如坐针毡地挪动成功引起了台上老师的注意，示意他安分些。

“抱、抱歉！”蔡徐坤很有良心地没有开启震动模式，但是坐在硬硬的塑料板凳上，无论什么姿势都感觉奇奇怪怪的，稍不注意还会把粉红小玩意儿推到更深的地方。

终于熬到下课铃响，陈立农几乎是直接冲到了盥洗室，在取出来和不取之间纠结，在羞耻与难受之间徘徊。

课前三分钟的预备铃打响，陈立农垂头丧气地回到教室，还是不敢违抗蔡徐坤这个大魔王。

“咦？怎么多了一个坐垫吖？”陈立农看着自己凳子上粉红色毛茸茸的厚实宣软坐垫，又感动又好奇。

“刚刚蔡老师来，说是给你的。”

陈立农内心冒着粉红色的泡泡，心想果然坤坤最爱我了，又一转念，害自己这个样子的难道不正是蔡徐坤大烂人嘛？！

上午没有蔡徐坤的课，陈立农决定今天一天不要理他，绝不向黑暗势力低头。

“叮——”

蔡徐坤发的微信，陈立农大气凛然地左滑，删除，整个动作一气呵成，毫不犹豫。陈小农同学飘飘然，觉得自己像一个英勇不屈的战士。

然而敌军不屈不挠，接连发了好几条消息。

点开看一下，不算理他，对吧？

当然对啊！陈立农为自己的智慧倾倒。

上午感觉如何？

农农也觉得很舒服吧？

怎么办呢，明明是惩罚你的。

哪里舒服了！烂人！陈立农愤愤地翻着消息。似乎猜到了陈立农羞愤的状态，蔡徐坤发来了哄兔兔的消息。

农农，中文来我办公室吃午饭。

买了巧克力流心草莓蛋糕。

还有草莓牛奶，大瓶的。

不过要先好好吃饭。

敌军太过狡猾，我方阵亡。

“……请大家享受中午这段时光……”中午的校园广播音还未落，蔡徐坤就看见办公室门口有一张探头探脑的小脸。

“进来吧，别的老师都不在。”

陈立农的脸红扑扑的，歪着头想了想，转身锁上了办公室的门，嘟着嘴磨磨蹭蹭地走到蔡徐坤办公桌前。

蔡徐坤上班时间戴着眼镜，是陈立农最喜欢的造型，总有那么点斯文败类的气质。伏在案上微微皱眉，奋笔疾书，眉目是少见的认真神态，抬起头来望向陈立农的眼神又温柔如水。

蔡徐坤放下手头的工作，轻轻掐了一把陈立农的腰：“农农，你把门锁起来，是在暗示什么？”

“我我……我怕他们抢我蛋糕牛奶！”陈同学假装理直气壮。

蔡徐坤笑得温柔无害，左手放在兜里，若无其事地推动了一个轻巧的遥控器的开关。

“哈啊……”突如其来的震动让陈立农的声音都变了调，人一下子软在蔡徐坤怀里，噘着嘴瞪蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤也不恼，把陈立农扶好，让他坐直在自己的腿上。“农农张嘴，我喂你吃。”

“嗯……唔啊……仄、仄怎么吃啊……”陈立农的身子敏感的很，即使跳蛋没有刺激到那一个点，强烈的震动还是让他的后穴湿的一塌糊涂，濡湿了内裤。

“用农农上面的小嘴吃啊，就像……下面那张小嘴一样。”蔡徐坤用塑料勺盛起了一勺，饭和菜比例刚刚好，估摸着温度合适后，送到陈立农紧咬的唇边，“张嘴。”

陈立农稍微松开唇瓣，呻吟声就不受抑制地倾泻，他难受地扭动着，却被蔡徐坤一直宽厚的手掌固定住了腰肢。

“别乱动，再动……我怕我忍不到家里了。”

在小兔子哼哼唧唧的求饶中，蔡老师和陈同学愉快（？）地度过了午休时光。

与此同时。

范丞丞数学作业同样一字未动，跑完圈后苦逼地扫着教室。

“巨农你不仗义啊！说好的‘打死不写数学作业联盟’呢？？”


End file.
